


Home for the holidays

by Lynn1998



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie and Myra aren’t married in this btw if it wasn’t obvi, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Homophobic Uncle, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie has a big mouth, Self directed homophobic language, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, This is holiday themed, also I have no idea how to write his parents so sorry if it’s ooc, and I include it bc I do it too oof, i made up Richie’s family bc I have no clue if they’re included at all in the books but ima guess no, richie calls himself the f slur a lot, tagging that bc it warrants a warning, they are 21, they love each other aaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Richie usually visits family during the holidays. Usually he brings Stan with him, but this year he decides to bring Eddie. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	Home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are misspells I wrote this in three days and it’s over 18k and unedited I’m so soz plz don’t correct anything in the comments.

“Quebec…Québec…hm…que-“

“Spaghetti, I swear to god,” Richie sighed.

“How cold is it gonna be again?” Eddie asked. The plane hadn’t even left Maine yet, and Eddie was already wearing too many sweaters.

“I dunno…like below zero some days I think. My parents stopped telling me because I would freak out when I was little,” Richie replied.

“Do you think I brought enough hand warmers?” Eddie was mostly talking to himself as he did a mental checklist of all his items.

“You got like two boxes, Eds,” Richie reminded him.

“No, I got a full box and a travel sized box…and don’t call me Eds!” He hissed. Richie chuckled.

“I’m surprised we even got you on the plane.”

“Only because my mother didn’t talk me out of it. She’ll kill me if she finds out I wasn’t _actually_ stuck on campus during break and I instead ran off with _you_ of all people,” Eddie grumbled.

“Oh god, she’d be so jealous. I’ve really been neglecting her since I ran off to California,” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“More like she’d be repulsed that I trusted you to care for me. I’m ‘delicate’, remember?” Richie laughed loudly, and his mother quickly shushed him.

“Boys, the plane is going to take off soon,” she informed them.

“Then let’s goooooo,” Richie groaned.

As if by command, the captain started speaking and the flight attendants started their safety announcements. After that the plan started rolling, and Eddie’s hand instantly found Richie’s. He would’ve teased the other boy about it, but when he saw how tightly Eddie squeezed his eyes shut he felt his heart squeeze with them. Instead he knotted their fingers together, and Eddie took that as permission to cling to his whole arm. The plane hadn’t even lifted off the ground yet, but once it did Eddie’s grip became impossibly tighter. Richie started to fear for his fingers when they started to go numb. Thankfully he loosened up after they stabilized, but he still gripped Richie tighter every time there was turbulence.

Eddie and Richie were best friends still despite going to different colleges. Their friendship was just as stubborn as they were, and it wasn’t super hard to keep up with. Since they were still so close, Richie’s parents decided to invite Eddie to Quebec with them that year. Usually they did it every Christmas because they had a lot of aunts and uncles up there. Richie’s parents recently confessed they thought he might lose touch with Eddie after moving so far, but seeing that they still talked as much as they used to, Maggie and Wentworth Tozier decided he should come up with them this time.

It wasn’t unusual for Richie to bring friends to Quebec with his family. Stan went most of the times, but sometimes Bill went. Mike was invited once but he had to turn it down since he had a lot of work to do during the holidays. Beverly unfortunately was never allowed because she’s a girl, but also because they kinda lost touch once she moved to Portland. It made sense that his parents thought that would happen with Eddie, so Richie shouldn’t be too upset when his parents assumed they would lose touch. Except he kinda was, but more so at the _idea_ of losing Eddie.

Incase it wasn’t obvious, Richie is gay. He’s especially gay for Eddie, and that made him feel strange. He never wanted to make him uncomfortable, but at the same time he wanted to make him laugh and make him happy. Richie wanted to protect Eddie, but not in the same way his mother did. No, Richie wanted to be there for him. He wanted Eddie to experience the best life he could, but he wanted to be there to stop anyone who dared try and make it anything but fantastic. He wanted to punch Henry when he threatened Eddie with his brand new pocketknife, and he wanted to chuck him in the woods when he called Eddie a faggot for merely standing next to Richie. After everything they had been through together in that shitty town, Richie hated the mere _speculation_ that he and Eddie would ever lose touch. The only way he’d lose Eddie was if Eddie deadass told him to fuck off, and so far every time Eddie did Richie could see him fighting a smile while he tried to pout.

“Jesus…Christ, that was fucking awful,” Eddie groaned after the plane landed. He still had a nice grip on Richie bicep, and the dark haired guy grinned before flexing the fingers that were previously trapped.

“Really? I thought it was quite romantic,” Richie teased. Eddie blushed and almost too quickly slid his hand out. He started to stretch, and Richie glanced over once at the perfect moment to see his plethora of layers to lift up and show a little sliver of his tummy.

“Shut up. I’m so not in the mood for dealing with your shit right now,” Eddie grumbled.

“Eddie, your mouth is almost as bad as Richie’s,” Maggie said. Eddie blushed and covered his mouth when he remembered he was with Richie’s parents. Maggie and Richie both laughed at that, and Richie enjoyed watching him blush harder.

“S-sorry, Mrs. Tozier.”

“No need. I hear enough from Richie,” Maggie assured him.

“I dunno though. When it’s just Eddie, me, and an intense game of Smash Bro’s…he’s pretty fucking foul,” Richie told her. Eddie tried to protest, but Went was leaning over the seats.

“Alright, enough chit chat. I’ve got Alison waiting for us in her car,” he said and then started pulling down their carry-ons.

After shuffling off the plane and then struggling to find the rest of their luggage, they finally left the airport and climbed into Richie’s cousin’s car. Allison was very calm and polite, and Richie immediately informed Eddie that she was from his mom’s side. Apparently Richie’s infuriating side was actually from Wentworth’s side of the family, and Eddie would quickly learn that over the course of the holiday break.

“We’re staying at Stacey and George’s house. Stacey is my mom’s sister, and George is her second husband. It’s not super important but like it explains why none of my cousins look like him,” Richie explained to Eddie in the back of Alison’s SUV.

“Are you already spreading family gossip to your boyfriend back there?” Alison asked while adjusting her mirror. Eddie blushed again, but Richie merely leaned over the seats and met her eyes.

“I’m just filling him in. No harm in that,” he assured her.

“I’m also _not_ his boyfriend,” Eddie announced hoping to make it incredibly clear.

“Yet,” Alison hummed to herself. Richie caught that and rolled his eyes, but Eddie was blissfully ignorant of her little comment.

The house was huge. That would explain why Richie told him he didn’t need to bring any bedding. It looked like it was big enough to be classified as a mansion if was built to look like a giant version of a normal every day suburb house. There was nothing gaudy or decorative about it. If Eddie could just ignore the size then it would look like any other house he stayed at…but he really just couldn’t.

First thing Richie did was race him to the guest rooms, and Eddie found that incredibly unfair considering he had no idea where they were. It turned out that the joke was on him because when he caught up to Richie he found him with both of their carry-ons in a decent sized room with two beds in it. Eddie looked between Richie and the bags he had put in place, and finally connected the dots in his head.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me we’re sharing a room,” Eddie groaned. Richie shrugged.

“I mean we don’t have to. You could easy bunk with one of my younger cousins instead. They’re at that age where they slobber over _everything_ and don’t give a _fuck_ about soap,” Richie said with what Eddie could only describe as an evil grin.

“Ew, thats fucking disgusting! Why don’t _you_ bunk with them, and I can get a room to myself?” Eddie shot back. Richie laughed at that.

“Gross dude. Like I’d share a room with one of those greasy gremlins. Trust me. This is for the best,” Richie assured him and then hopped on the bed furthest from the door. “Besides, you at least get your own bed! We can draw a line down the middle if it’ll make you feel better, Eddie-kins.” Richie assured him. Eddie glared at him before sighing and shaking his head.

“I’ll get the rest of our bags…”

It didn’t take long to get settled in. By the time Eddie had his clothes neatly placed in his half of the empty dresser it was time for dinner. The table consisted of Stacey, George, Alison, Richie’s little cousin Alex, Maggie, Wentworth, Richie, and himself. They started with a prayer, and Eddie didn’t miss how that made Richie tense. It wasn’t anything fancy, but the food was delicious and Richie’s family all obviously had a shared trait of chattiness. The conversation flowed nicely as they all ate, but Eddie still couldn’t help but feel a little awkward. 

Despite being there as a friend he couldn’t help but notice how Alison looked at him and Richie and how selective the adults were with their conversations including Eddie. Little Alex asked Eddie anything and everything, but the adults kept it to what Eddie thought of as an job interview. Maggie and Went were normal, so he was thankful for that. Stacey was nice, but stiff. George has a good smile to him that made one think he was okay with everything, but it only masked how pointed his tone truly was.

“What do you do in your free time, Eddie?” Stacey asked.

“Uh…mostly studying since I started college. It’s kinda hard for me to retain sh…stuff from class, so I spend a lot of time going over material again,” Eddie answered truthfully.

“Do you like any sports, Eddie?” George questioned. Eddie blinked at him, and then at Richie. He met Eddie’s eyes and raised a brow as if to say _what’s this guy on about?_

“Uh…I wanted to run track for a while, but my mom never let me. Now I’m just too busy for it,” he answered.

“We should go ice fishing tomorrow,” Wentworth proposed. Richie lit up at that.

“Oh heck yeah! Can I come?” He asked. Eddie tried to stifle a giggle, but still ended up with a funny looking smile across his lips. It was weird to hear Richie censor himself. Richie caught him and not-so-subtly elbowed him.

“Ouch! Dude!” Eddie hissed.

“I want to go too!” Alex said with a wide grin.

“Eh? You’re so small, we might confuse you with what we caught,” Richie said.

“No! I’m in high school now!” He insisted. Richie laughed.

“Sorry, but even Eds is pushing it on being tall enough for it,” Richie said. Eddie felt himself get pale. Oh god…ice fishing…on ice…really cold…hypothermia…Eddie’s gonna fucking freeze to death.

“Uh…I-I dunno-“

“Eddie, please, you’re _not_ gonna get freaking hypothermia,” Richie interrupted before he could say anything.

“Alright. George, Richie, Eddie, and Alex are on the list. Who else wants to come?” Went continued. Eddie started to open his mouth in protest, but Richie was quicker.

“Really dad? Alex is the size of a small rodent still,” Richie said. Alex stuck out his tongue, but still shared a smile with his cousin. Eddie was still trying to speak when Richie rolled his eyes and looked at him.

“Look, you got your hand warmers, you’ve got a million jackets and snow pants and boots. Worst case scenario we have to cuddle, and you know cuddling with me is a gift from god, so I’ll just say you’re welcome ahead of time,” Richie rambled. He shoved his potatoes in his mouth, and then processed what he said. When he looked around the whole table was looking at him, and he awkwardly took his fork out of his mouth.

“He’s just…really nervous about the cold,” Richie said mostly looking at George. Maggie cleared her throat.

“Alex, what grade did you say you were in again?”

Alex excitedly launched himself into a conversation with Maggie while Richie looked over at Eddie. He was, as expected, blushing and embarrassed. Checking to make sure George was in fact immersed in the new conversation, Richie was able to look at Eddie and lean a little closer.

“Sorry…but, it’ll be fun tomorrow,” he promised. Eddie rolled a piece of broccoli back and forth with his fork before swallowing hard and nodding.

“Alright…I’ll go.”

When they got to the lake the next day Eddie quickly realized how right Richie was. It was absolutely freezing, but between the layers and his hand warmers Eddie felt just fine. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but when they parked and set out for a spot Eddie did imagine a much bigger hole. There were already a lot of tents set up, and George set up their own little cover after Went drilled the hole. Alex was chatting with Richie the whole time, and Eddie awkwardly sat in one of the chairs they brought. George eyed him as he handed him a beer, and Eddie accepted it not wanting to provoke him.

“Aw hell yeah!” Richie smiled when he accepted the beer bottle handed to him.

“Can I have one, George?” Alex asked. Eddie didn’t miss the fact that Alex didn’t call him his dad.

“Maybe next year, bud. I got you a soda though,” he said and handed him a can.

Alex pouted and Richie laughed at him a little. Eddie smiled a little himself. It was fun to see Richie interact with his cousin. Went was fishing first, and they all sat around watching the line stay completely still. A good twenty minutes passed before it rugged and Went reeled in a small fish. Alex seemed excited by it, but Richie merely nodded and sipped his beer. George reset the line and set it while having a light argument with Went about which bait worked best in the winter. Eddie clung to his hand warmers, but couldn’t fight off the shivering. Richie must’ve noticed because soon he was tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

“Y’cold?” He asked. Eddie hesitated, glancing over at George, before nodding. Richie nodded back and looked over at his dad. “Eddie and I are gonna go for a walk. Get some blood moving, y’know?” He said standing up as much as he could in the tent. Wentworth nodded and George gave them a look. Eddie got up, and Alex jumped up too.

“Oh! I wanna come!” He said.

“It’s your turn after George,” Richie pointed out.

“I’ll let Went go again! I’m cold too!” He insisted. Richie sighed and then opened the door. “Fine…” 

“Yay!”

“Stay near the tent, okay? Don’t be out for too long,” George said.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Richie replied as Alex and Eddie walked out and closed the door behind him.

They walked out a little bit, but mostly circled around the tent. Alex seemed to either be vibrating from the cold or from excitement, and Eddie wasn’t sure which one he wanted it to be. The guy seemed to be slightly interested in talking to Eddie, but was always too shy to say something. Richie was quick to lead them a little further and hand his beer to Alex before pulling out his cigarettes.

“Fuck, I’m cold too,” he admitted and stuck a cig between his lips as he pulled out his lighter.

“Really, Rich? You still smoke?” Eddie asked twisting his face in disgust. Richie lit it and took a nice long drag. He smiled and Eddie tried to ignore how attractive it looked with his lips pursed to blow out the smoke.

“Only when my dick is shrinking, Eds,” he replied. Eddie wrinkled his nose at the smoke and waved it away.

“Gross. Don’t call me that,” he grumbled.

“Richie! Can I take a sip?” Alex asked holding up the beer bottle. Richie nodded.

“Yeah, but if your dad smells it you gotta take the fall for it,” he replied and kept walking. The other boys followed him, and Alex immediately took a drink. He then spit it out and groaned.

“Ew! What the frick? It’s so bitter,” he complained.

“Beer is something you get used to, dude,” Richie told him and took the bottle back. 

“That and your taste buds get weaker when you get older, so it doesn’t taste as bad,” Eddie pointed out.

“Whoa, really?” Alex asked. He bounced around Richie and moved to walk next to Eddie instead. “That’s so cool that you know that. You’re pretty smart like Richie, huh?” Eddie looked at the teenager suddenly gazing up at him with bright and curious eyes. Richie laughed at the whole thing, and Eddie blushed at the new attention.

“Careful, Alex. Don’t be like this around your old man,” Richie said ruffling his hair. Alex frowned and looked to his cousin instead.

“He’s not my old man, okay? George is a total douche half the time,” Alex said.

“Ooooo, he’s a _douche_ , is he? Those are fighting words, bro,” Richie teased. Alex blushed and Eddie tried to hide his chuckle before shaking his head.

“Leave him alone. He’s only like…how old are you?” Eddie asked.

“I just turned fifteen,” Alex answered. “I’m short for my age.”

“Hey! You guys have that in common!” Richie pointed out patting Alex’s head and then Eddie’s. Eddie pushed his hand away and shot him a glare, but it had no threat to it.

“Five nine is average, okay? You’re just a freak,” Eddie replied bitterly.

“Five nine? Ugh, I feel so short at five six. You’re so lucky,” Alex pouted.

“ _Yeah_ he is. Throw him in a gay bar and he’d get eaten up in a matter of minutes,” Richie said. Eddie didn’t miss the way his cheeks got a little redder when he mentioned a gay bar, but he played it off by coughing out his smoke instead of blowing it.

“Shut the fuck up, dude. How would you know, anyways?” Eddie challenged. Richie sipped his beer to clear his throat and they stopped walking to talk better.

“Bro, I live in fucking _LA_. Every other block has a fucking gay bar,” Richie reminded him. Eddie raised a brow, but Alex’s confused face to precedent.

“Richie…are you gay?” Alex asked. Richie almost dropped his beer, and cursed when it spilled on him.

“Fuck…Ah shit, Alex. Why you gotta surprise me like that?” Richie groaned. Thankfully his coat was water proof and the beer just rolled off.

“I mean, you’re the one who brought up gay bars,” Eddie pointed out. Living in New York he’s seen his fair share of them, but he never stepped foot inside one.

“Ugh…” Richie groaned and took another smoke. “This fucking sucks. Fine. You caught me. I’m a faggot,” he grumbled. Eddie blinked. He was always too nervous to ask, so he just assumed Richie was straight from all the girls who flirted with him. That new bit of information made Eddie grip his bottle a little tighter.

“Wait, really?” Alex squeaked.

“Yeah, don’t fucking tell your dad though,” Richie said.

“He’s not my dad! Fuck him!” Alex snapped. Richie laughed and Eddie stopped staring at him to smile at Alex.

“Hell yeah! Fuck George,” Richie agreed and took another swig.

“So…is Eddie your boyfriend then?” Alex asked. Eddie dropped his bottle, and Richie spit his beer out. The glass shattered against the ice, and both boys looked at Alex like he was crazy.

“Uh _what?_ “ Richie questioned. Eddie was just speechless, but Alex quickly looked very embarrassed and got defensive.

“What? You guys are like _weird_ a-and you’re sharing a room! You and Stan always slept in different rooms!” Alex pointed out.

“It was just easier that way this time! Gavin and Jessica were babies when Stan was over and didn’t need their own rooms,” Richie argued.

“You guys are still fucking weird together. It’s not like when Stan was here,” Alex said stubbornly.

“That’s because Stan isn’t as fun. Eddie and I are close,” Richie replied. “Besides, I…I’m talking to someone right now,” he added shyly. He took another drag and Eddie felt himself get annoyed with that.

“Who?” Eddie asked. Richie shrugged.

“Just some guy…” he murmured.

“No duh, you fucking asshole. Why didn’t you tell me?” Eddie pressed sounding madder than he imagined himself to. Richie sighed and set down his beer to relight the cig.

“He just…I first got home last week, and…fuck, it sounds dumb saying it,” Richie grumbled.

“Fuck, you’re serious,” Eddie deadpanned.

“Connor Bowers asked for my number and-“

“Are you fucking kidding?”

“What?” Alex pipped in.

“I dunno! He just asked for my number and was flirting with me again! He was after my dick all through high school, but we were both closeted then, so I thought…I dunno,” Richie groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Rich, are you seriously into Henry Bowers shit little cousin?” Eddie asked point blank. Richie took a drag and rolled his eyes before flicking off the ashes.

“Who’s Henry Bowers?” Alex asked.

“Some shit head from Derry. He picked on us a bunch,” Richie answered.

“Richie,” Eddie said crossing his arms.

“Ugh! We’re just texting! I don’t even know if I’m gonna fucking do anything with him! When did you become my fucking mom, Eds?” Richie snapped. 

Eddie frowned at that and angrily started walking back towards the tent. He heard Richie curse behind him and come after him. He jerked his shoulder away when he felt Richie’s hand, but the other boy insisted on it and came around to stop Eddie in front of him.

“God, just like fucking chill for a second, _please_ ,” Richie begged. Eddie glared at him and looked away. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? You’re right, it’s really dumb of me to be talking to him, but…I dunno. I guess it was just weird and I’m not sure what the hell I’m doing.”

“That much is obvious,” Eddie said. Richie sighed and touched his shoulders.

“Eds…Eddie…Eddie-bear…spaghetti man…” each time Richie said his name Eddie tried to ignore how it affected him. Eventually he had to look back at him, and was surprised to see him smiling. “If you’re jealous you could’ve just said so,” he teased. Eddie rolled his eyes and smacked him a little.

“Fuck off, dude. He’s just bad news. You deserve better,” Eddie said without thinking it through. Richie blushed at that and his smile faltered.

“Damn, you really think that?” Eddie blushed with him and shyly looked Richie in the eyes.

“I mean…you’re my best friend. Yeah, you’re an ass, but…” he looked away. “…C-Connor is a coward. You at least deserve better than _him_.” Richie was silent for a moment before Eddie could finally look back at him.

“Shit, Eds. That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” he said. Eddie cracked a smile.

“Well, you _are_ the trashmouth, so there’s only so much I can say,” Eddie said.

“Okay, you got me there,” Richie said. He then looked over at Alex who was awkwardly standing where they used to be. “Yo, Alex! Let’s head back!” He called.

“Okay!”

When they got back Went and a George had a good amount of fish and announced that they were heading home. They all helped pack up and made their way back to the car. By the time they got back it was close to dinner time, and Went proudly presented the fish they caught to Stacey and Maggie in the kitchen. They started making plans for it while Richie dragged Eddie to the family room where Alison sat watching TV with her friend. Eddie quickly claimed the recliner chair and smiled smugly as Richie shook his head at him.

“Ally…I’ma need you and your friend to gimme a little room,” he said moving his hands in a separating movement. Alison laughed and sprawled out over the couch.

“Sorry, Richie, but looks like you’re gonna get the floor again,” she said. Richie sighed, and Eddie laughed.

“Oh you think this is funny, huh?” Richie said and turned to stand next to the chair.

“It’s hilarious,” Eddie replied.

“Is it now? Well if you find it so funny, I bet you wouldn’t mind if I just—“

“Wait, Rich! No, fuck off,” Eddie groaned as Richie started to climb into the chair with him.

“What? Unless I’m remembering it wrong, _you’re_ the one who always crashed the hammock. This is karma bitch,” Richie insisted and settled next to Eddie.

“You’re _such_ an asshole,” Eddie grumbled and didn’t even pay attention to Richie’s arms around him.

“Oh sure _I’m_ the asshole now, but when we were kids it was totally justifiable for you to throw my glasses off and slap me with your foot,” Richie argued.

“Oh my god, we were _kids_ ,” Eddie hissed.

“I bet you’d still do it now. Put us back in that rickety old club house now and you’d dive in elbow first,” Richie grinned 

Eddie turned his head to glare at him, and clenched his teeth. Fuck, when did Richie’s smile become so attractive? Has it really been so long that Eddie actually finds him cute? Well, he always thought Richie was cute, but he could at least keep ahold of himself. Even the patches of dead skin peeled off his lips was endearing. What was wrong with him?

“It’s nothing you don’t deserve,” he replied. Richie gasped and placed his hand over his chest.

“Eddie-bear, I’m _hurt_ ,” he teased. Eddie scowled at the nickname and noticed Alex staring at them. It looked like he had just walked in and he was holding a bowl of popcorn with his brows raised.

“You guys are being _weird_ ,” he muttered and shook his head before sitting in front of the TV. Eddie noticed Richie’s blush, and tried to direct his focus to the movie the girls put on.

“You’re being a _hog_ with all that popcorn, big Al,” Richie shot.

“Get your own popcorn!” Alex shot back.

“Mom! Can Myra stay for dinner?” Alison called over the couch. Stacey was walking past to get to the basement and nodded with a smile.

“Sure thing. Myra is always welcome,” she said and climbed down.

“Thank you,” Myra called.

“Is Myra your _girlfriend?_ “ Richie teased as a jab from when Alison picked them up.

“ _No_ , Alison isn’t gay like _you_ ,” Alex lashed out. Eddie felt his stomach drop and Richie tensed up next to him. Alisons jaw dropped and she laughed looking at Richie.

“Ooooo, he told you, didn’t he?” She continued joking. Eddie looked between Alex and Richie and could tell neither of them were joking.

“That’s not…Alex, what the hell?” Richie asked. 

Alison’s smile faded and Alex was suddenly very red. He glared at his popcorn before getting up and rushing up the stairs to the bedrooms. Richie sighed and got up to go after him. Eddie sat there awkwardly while Alison and her friend watched Richie disappear up the stairs. They then looked over at Eddie and then to each other.

“Hey…we have room over here, if you want,” Alison said softly. Eddie thought for a moment before shrugging.

“Maybe…I dunno. Richie might sit with Alex if they make up,” he said.

“And if they don’t…it would be kinda awkward sitting next to him,” Myra said. 

Eddie didn’t think so, but with that seed planted in his head he started to fear Richie wouldn’t want him there if they didn’t make up. Despite knowing Richie liked having Eddie close at all times, he decided to get up and joined Alison and Myra on the couch. Alison got up to grab the popcorn and they shared it while the movie went on.

“You went ice fishing today?” Myra asked. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah…”

“That sounds really cold? Are you okay? Do you feel stuffy?” She asked. 

“Uh…n…no?”

Myra felt his forehead, and Eddie didn’t know what to do. What he did know was that he didn’t like it, and missed Richie.

“Maybe we should take your temperature…”

Alex was in his room like Richie predicted, but he didn’t predict to find his little cousin sobbing into his hands. He knocked cautiously, and entered in time to see him furiously wipe away the tears. Richie felt his heart get heavy, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Hey…”

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Alex stammered. Richie nodded.

“It’s okay. Can I sit?” He asked. Alex nodded and Richie sat next to him. “Thanks.”

“I’m really sorry, Richie,” he said again. Richie shook his head.

“It’s okay. I mean—I really appreciate the apology, but it’s nothing to beat yourself up over. Alison is pretty chill, but if you said something like that around our parents…I’d be a little more hurt,” he explained. Alex nodded.

“I know…I just…I can’t stop thinking…and I’m scared,” he confessed.

“Think about what, Alex?” Richie asked rubbing his back.

“B-boys…” he stuttered and rubbed at his eyes again. “Boys…like in my class a-and from the internet. Movies and TV shows. Singers…especially singers…b-but not like…not like in a _gross_ way. I just can’t…I-I can’t-“

“Can’t get it out of your head,” Richie finished. Alex blinked up at him and pouted with a nod. “You’re not thinking about kissing or sex or anything like that. You’re just thinking.”

“Yeah…a-and sometimes I might…wonder what it’s like, y’know? To…t-to kiss a boy, but I always get scared and I…I try to stop it and think of something else.”

“Y’know it’s normal to think about that stuff at your age, right?” Richie told him. Alex nodded.

“Yeah…George just…scares me. I don’t think he’d be happy if I brought a boy home. I know you’re not dating Eddie, but…he doesn’t like you two together. He told me if I ever act like that with another boy then there’s something wrong with me.”

“That guy is fucking weird, dude. He’s not even your dad,” Richie said. Alex laughed and then sniffled.

“Yeah…but then again my actual dad wouldn’t be much happier about it. He wouldn’t be this fucking stupid about it though.”

“Yeah, James was pretty cool. I miss him sometimes, but I hear Brazil is treating him nicely,” Richie said. Alex nodded.

“I…I got upset after hearing you…confirm it. Not because you _are_ gay, but because George could tell instantly. I think he can tell with me too…and I’m…I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to deal with it,” Alex went on. Richie thought for a moment and patted his shoulder.

“When I was your age…my dad, Mr. Wentworth Tozier, said he thought homosexuality was unnatural and kinda gross. He said that, and…I’m pretty sure he knew I was struggling with something. I’ve never…I’ve never really came out to them, but…I got to a point where I decided it wasn’t important for them to know. That helped me, and it might help you. It’s an important part of me, but my parents don’t need to know what gets my rocks off, y’know?” He told him. Alex processed that for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah…I think so…”

“Don’t let these…shitty boring adults make you scared to be yourself. They don’t need to know everything about you. That’s something I learned when I started to become more of an adult than a teenager. You can still love them and they can still love you, but not telling them things doesn’t mean you’re keeping secrets.”

“That’s a good point,” Alex murmured. Richie smiled.

“Plus, you’ve got a big old gay cousin to talk to now, so if you ever need to call or text me don’t hesitate.” Alex smiled at that.

“Okay, Richie…thank you,” he said before turning to hug him. Richie returned the hug and patted his back.

“Alright. Let’s go before they start giving Eddie a makeover. He’s too pretty for them to resist the idea.”

Instead of finding Eddie knee deep in makeup and dresses, they instead found him with a thermometer and a hot pack. Eddie looked up at Richie with wide eyes while Myra read his temperature and rubbed his arm to warm him up. Richie raised a brow and Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the new patient nurse dynamic.

“See? He’s totally fine!” Alison insisted reading the temperature.

“But he’s been so cold! We need to keep an eye on him,” Myra insisted. Richie snorted and reached down to yank Eddie up.

“Eddie is fine. Look at him! Tip top shape,” Richie said ruffling Eddie’s hair. Eddie tried to push him away, but Richie merely caught his arm and felt for the pulse. “Oh no…he has no pulse! He’s dead!” Richie cried dramatically. Eddie ripped his hand away.

“Idiot! You just don’t know where to feel for the wrist pulse,” he replied. Richie cupped his face and squished his cheeks.

“And his face! He’s losing color quick! We need to get fluids in him now! To the wine cabinet!” Richie went on and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulders to lead him to the kitchen.

“Richie! We just had beer earlier!”

“And? C’mon, Doctor K, we just turned twenty one. Time to be alive!” Richie said and walked in on Stacey finishing up dinner.

“Oh! Perfect timing. Do you boys mind setting the table for me?” She asked pointing to the plates and silverware. Eddie ducked out from under Richie’s arm, thankful for something to do, and picked up the stack of plates.

“We’ll do it…if we can have wine,” Richie said and took the silverware. Stacey smiled at her nephew.

“Of course. You’re old enough,” she allowed.

“Hell yeah!” Richie cheered and chased after Eddie who was already halfway done setting the table.

Dinner was kind of awkward. It was nice to have Myra there because it meant the heat was off of Richie and Eddie, but it was also not nice to have Myra there because she was fucking annoying. Well, Richie thought she was fucking annoying for personal reasons. Richie sat next to Eddie like always, but Myra was at his other side trying to talk to him and even touching him from time to time. George didn’t seem to care about Myra, but the minute Eddie and Richie had their own little moment or conversation he suddenly had eagle eyes. Richie hated it, but he enjoyed annoying him more so he only kept it up. Unfortunately that mean basically competing with Myra for his attention.

“Where do you go to school, Eddie?” Myra asked.

“I go to school in New York. I’m studying statistics,” he answered.

“Probably the most boring major I’ve ever heard,” Richie jabbed. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Says the _theater_ major. Tell me how well that’s going for you,” Eddie jabbed back. Richie opened his mouth to speak, but Myra beat him to it.

“Statistics isn’t boring. It’s a good field to go into. My uncle is a risk analyst, and he makes a lot of money,” she said.

“Yes, but does he _like_ it?” Richie asked. She looked him square in the eyes.

“He loves it.” Richie tried to resist rolling his eyes, and failed a little bit.

“I think Eds should be like a nurse or something like that,” Richie announced.

“What? Why?” Eddie asked.

“Because you already know the ins and outs of every first aid kit. Plus, you ramble off so many facts about disease and crap that you’re basically halfway there,” Richie replied. “And, you’d make a cute nurse,” he added while pinching Eddie’s cheek. Eddie pulled away and rubbed at where Richie pinched hoping it would cover his blush.

“Nurses come into so much contact with sick people. He’d get sick all the time,” Myra pointed out.

“Then a vet! He loves cats! Anything besides a fricken risk analyst. Sounds like the kinda job that would drive him crazy in thirty years,” Richie continued. Eddie couldn’t help but think about it and agree a little. Maybe he should rethink his major.

“You seem to know an awful lot about Eddie for someone who’s just his friend,” Myra said boldly. The table went quiet, and Richie held her cold stare. Eddie cleared his throat, but it was still horribly silent.

“Actually, Eddie’s my _best_ friend, so whatever assumption you’re making here is making you sound stupid—“

“Richie, calm down,” Eddie said quietly.

“—but y’know what? So what if you were right? You’re fucking not—“

“Richard. Language,” Wentworth said.

“—but if you were it’s really rude of you to say some shit like that. I’ve known Eddie since fucking kindergarten—“

“Richie, don’t talk to my friend like that,” Alison tried.

“—and _you’ve_ known him since four pm. So maybe think about who _actually_ cares about Eddie and what he does—“

“Rich. Stop it,” Eddie said a little louder.

“—because it’s _certainly_ not yo—“

“ _Shut up_ , Richie,” Eddie snapped. 

He met Richie’s eyes and saw the anger in them. Then Richie stood up and grabbed his plate. No one tried to stop him as he carried it to the kitchen and dumped it in the sink. He then came back to chug the rest of his wine and set the glass down with a sigh.

“Goodnight everyone,” he said before heading up. Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes. Myra cleared her throat and pulled out her phone.

“I should probably head home…” she announced. 

Eddie pushed his chair back as she and Alison talked and cleared his own plate. He thanked Stacey directly for the food, and left his wine glass half empty on the counter. When he walked up the stairs Myra was headed out the door, and he didn’t bother to talk to her. She was actually rather annoying the whole night. He didn’t want Richie to make a scene, but he was glad he was there throughout the whole conversation. He walked into their shared bedroom and closed the door behind him. Richie laid on his bed still fully dressed and Eddie stayed leaning against the door.

“I don’t…I don’t approve of that shit you pulled there, but…thanks for making sure I wasn’t stuck talking to Myra all night,” Eddie said. Richie held up a thumbs up and let it flop down as he rubbed at his face under his glasses. He said nothing, so Eddie came a little closer and sat on the edge of his bed. “She went home…and everyone is being awkward as always…uh…I really mean it though. She’s been kind of annoying me all night.”

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Richie murmured. Eddie smiled a little and shook his head.

“She’s just…a little too attentive. She reminds me of my mom a little. I’m…I’m scared that if you weren’t here I might’ve actually taken her seriously,” he said. Richie hummed. “…a-and…she was being rude to you too, so you’re whole…outburst wasn’t completely unwarranted—“

“Eddie, my darling, I’m touched that you’re tryna make me feel better, but I straight up chugged over half a glass of wine and I’m getting a real head rush from it right now. I am…kinda buzzed,” Richie confessed. Eddie slapped his calf and Richie giggled before moving his foot to rest on Eddie’s lap.

“You’re a lightweight,” Eddie claimed boldly.

“Ah! I am not! Wine is just…stronger than beer,” he said. Eddie giggled with him and shook his head. Richie’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out. He immediately laughed when he check it, and laid it face down on his chest.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“Connor just sent me a fucking dick pic,” he chortled.

“What? No way,” Eddie said crawling up to sit next to him. Richie nodded and opened his phone to show Eddie the message.

“Ew! Also unsolicited! That’s double ew!” Eddie said pushing the phone away. Richie roared with laughter.

“He’s small, too. I’ve seen way bigger,” he giggled.

“Wait, have you been texting Connor all fucking day?” Eddie asked. Richie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“ _He’s_ been texting _me_ , and I’ve been saying I’m busy,” Richie replied. “Fuck, we should send a picture of you making that face. It was so funny.”

“What face?”

“When I showed it you just looked so fucking disgusted,” Richie told him.

“Well yeah, it’s a fucking dick pic!” Eddie said defensively. Richie laughed again and patted the space next to him.

“Get down here. It’s funnier if it’s a selfie,” he said.

“Funnier isn’t a word, Richie,” he said while doing as he was asked. Richie turned on the camera and angled it to show Eddie’s face. His hair and glasses were peeking over the edge still, but it was mostly Eddie’s face.

“Just imagine I showed it to you again,” he prompted. Eddie imagined the picture again and his face naturally shifted into disgust. Richie snapped the picture and howled with more laughter before finally sending it. “Fuck! That’s so fucking funny,” he giggled and set his phone down. 

His glasses were skewed across his face, and Eddie merely smiled before taking them off and reaching across Richie to put them on his nightstand. He then felt Richie’s hand on his waist, and jolted back. When he looked down at Richie again he was holding his hands up by his face and blinking rapidly.

“Sorry! I can’t see!” He announced. Eddie sighed and shook his head. He didn’t _mind_ it but it definitely surprised him.

“No…it’s okay, Richie,” Eddie assured him.

“I swear I wasn’t trying to feel you up, I just got confused,” Richie continued regardless. Eddie raised a brow. “Are you looking at me? I seriously can’t see.” Eddie bit his lip and then started to lean closer.

“Can…can you see me here?” He asked. Richie blinked again him.

“Kinda…I can see basic shapes, but…I can barely tell that you’re frowning.” Eddie shook his head and leaned closer.

“Here?” He asked.

“A little better…still blurry…” Richie murmured. Eddie braced his hands on either side of Richie’s body, and leaned even closer until he could see Richie’s eyes focusing on his face. “Oh…”

“How’s this?” Eddie asked. He was close enough that he didn’t need to go above a whisper. Richie’s eyes took in every detail of his face, and often lingered on his lips.

“Good…wow, it’s so…weird seeing your face without a thick layer of glass between us,” he said. Eddie breathed a laugh, and Richie’s hands lowered until they brushed against Eddie’s arms. “Oh, sor-“

“No, it’s okay. I…I don’t mind,” Eddie assured him. Richie’s hands shyly brushed against Eddie’s arms again, and then started playing with the fabric of his shirt.

“This is kinda gay,” Richie said with a smile. Eddie smiled back and shrugged.

“Is that so bad?” He asked.

“No, I just…hope I’m not making you uncomfortable…don’t wanna creep you out because I’m the gay friend,” Richie replied. Eddie frowned at that and moved so his knee was between Richie’s legs and he was practically straddling his thigh.

“ _Whoa_ , Eds—“

“You’re not the gay friend. You’re my _best_ friend,” he corrected him. Richie swallowed hard as he gripped the back of Eddie’s sleeves.

“Y…yeah…I’ll always be yo—“

“Shut the fuck up, for once…please,” Eddie sighed. Richie nodded and it was now Eddie’s turn to take in every detail of his face. “I’ve missed you,” he breathed leaning closer.

“I missed you too,” Richie replied instantly.

“Shush. I just…” he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut before looking at him again. “I think…I think the distance did something to me…because…b-because you’re just so…” he trailed off before sighing again. “I’m not sure why but I see you…differently…but it’s the same really.”

“Yeah?” Richie said sounding hopeful. Eddie nodded and found himself closer than he remember. He must’ve leaned in without knowing.

“I just—“ his breath hitched when Richie touched down his waist again, and opened his eyes to see Richie’s glued to his mouth. He then looked Eddie in the eye and rubbed his thumb against him through his shirt. “…fuck, you’re _hot_ Richie,” he groaned.

“I’m _hot?_ “ he questioned as a huge grin split across his face.

“ _Yes_ , Richie, you’re fucking _hot_ now, and I’ve always thought you were cute, but now you’re just _hot_ and I-I dunno why I can’t—“

“ _You_ …think I’m hot?” Richie interrupted. Eddie gritted his teeth in embrassement.

“God, just…s-shut up!” Eddie pouted. Richie merely giggled and brushed his fingers up under Eddie’s shirt.

“Well, fuck, I think you’re pretty hot too. Y’know what they say about spaghetti,” Richie said with a smirk. Eddie tried to ignore the way his fingers felt gliding up his waist, but he couldn’t because it just felt so _good_.

“What?”

“It’s straight until you get it hot and steamy,” Richie whispered.

“Fuck you, I wish that was the only way to make me not straight,” Eddie grumbled.

“Whoa there, Eddie baby, are you trying to tell me you’re a homosexual right now?” Richie teased and boldly started to run his hands back down to Eddie’s hips.

“Maybe…I dunno. All I know is…is that I want you. I want you a-and I like it when it’s just us, and—“

“I want you too, baby. Not just like this though. I want you like…like always,” Richie whispered against his lips. 

When did they get so close? When did Eddie’s shirt get pushed up like that? Why did Richie’s fingers feel _so_ fucking nice on his skin? Why didn’t Eddie do this sooner?

“I do too, Rich…I think I always have…” he murmured, feeling Richie’s skin brushing against his while he spoke.

“Can I kiss you?” Richie asked. 

Eddie nodded even though he was the one to push his lips forward. Richie returned the pressure, and settled his hands on Eddie’s waist while they kissed. It was very sweet and innocent at first, but the first kiss was quickly followed by a second kiss. The second kiss was followed by a third and then after that their kisses weren’t so innocent anymore. They went slow, but it was a lazy warm kind of slow that was making Eddie’s brain melt. The soft drag of Richie’s tongue against his lips was addicting, and what was more addicting was the feeling of Richie’s fingers in the hairs at Eddie’s nape to lead him in the kiss. Eddie let him, and even pushed his tongue back. He didn’t even realize how heavy he was breathing until Richie kissed his jaw a couple of times and he had the time to breath properly.

“God, Eddie, you are a fucking gift,” Richie rasped under his ear. Eddie bit his lip to try and hold back his moan, but he couldn’t help it when Richie’s voice sounded like _that_ so close to his ear.

“Shut…shut up,” was the best he could manage, but it only showed how turned on he was. Richie smirked against his neck and reached down to hold his hips.

“C’mere,” Richie pushed Eddie’s hips over, and he obliged to Richie’s hands. He moved his knee over and properly straddled his hips as Richie’s hands guided him upright. “Shit…” he took a hand away to grab his glasses, and slipped them on before taking in the sight of Eddie panting on top of him.

“You’re so dumb, Rich,” Eddie said despite wanting nothing more than for Richie to move his hands all over him.

“And you’re fucking gorgeous. Look at those fucking _jeans_ , and your shirt, you’re so _cute_ ,” Richie rambled. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him again. Richie accepted, but it didn’t last long until the door swung open and they snapped their heads over to see Alex standing in the doorway. He stared at them with wide eyes, and they stared back while completely frozen with Richie’s hands obviously on Eddie’s hips, and their lips both swollen from kissing so sensually. They all stayed like that for a solid minute before Alex cracked a smile.

“I fucking knew it,” he said.

“Can you get the fuck out, dude? You’re kinda cock blocking me,” Richie said grumpily. Alex laughed and Eddie blushed.

“Only because I get to say I told you so when you’re done,” he snickered before pushing the lock in and closing the door.

“Fucking Christ…” Eddie sighed and shook his head. Richie smiled and ran his hands up Eddie’s sides again.

“Don’t worry, babe. He’s got our backs. He even locked the door, the angel,” Richie assured him.

“Why was he mad at you earlier?” Eddie asked.

“Uh…not really my place to say, Eds,” was all he said. Eddie nodded and shyly touched Richie’s stomach.

“Well…the mood has definitely been ruined,” he mumbled.

“We can make a new mood. Fuck it, y’know?” Richie said touching under his shirt again.

“Richie, I…” he trailed off when Richie’s thumbs brushed against his nipples and squirmed when those torturous fingers touched down his waist again.

“You’re fucking cute. Look at that,” he repeated the long touch up and down Eddie’s body, and he trembled again when Richie got to the sensitive skin on his chest again. “ _So_ sexy, baby,” he cooed and did it a third time.

“St-top…Ah…Richie…” Eddie gasped at the fourth time when he lingered and circled his thumbs around them. “I-it feels funny.”

“Funny and yet you can’t keep still,” Richie pointed out. 

Eddie had to pull his hands down and leaned down to kiss him again. Richie, of course, kissed him back, and instead used his hands to hold onto Eddie’s hips. They shifted as he leaned down, and Richie groaned when their hips moved against each other. Eddie kept his focus on their lips, almost desperate to keep kissing compared to their previous slow and drawn out affections. Hands found their way to Eddie’s ass, and he moaned when Richie started moving his hips for him. It didn’t take long for Eddie to move his hips on his own accord, and moved down to drag his body up slowly. Richie growled and ground his hips up against Eddie’s ass.

“Fuck, oh _fuck_ that’s so fucking good, Eds,” Richie sighed and pushed the other man against him. 

Eddie whimpered at the friction, and found himself enjoying Richie pushing him around more than he thought he would. His hands were so big and so strong pushing him down on his cock, and Eddie loved it. He loved how desperately Richie clung to his body, and he loved feeling his fingers squeeze and hold him so tightly.

“Mm…Richie, I want to have sex,” he announced. Richie bit his lip and looked up at him.

“Fuck…really? Right now?” He asked sounding weak. Eddie nodded and kissed him again.

“I want you to touch me more,” he whispered and let Richie pull at his shirt. The fabric was tugged off of him, and Eddie was about to complain about Richie recklessly tossing it to the side, but he was easily distracted by those hands again.

“God, you’re such a slob,” Eddie groaned as Richie caressed and touched Eddie’s skin.

“And you’re fucking beautiful,” Richie smiled.

“S-shut up…” he stuttered as he trembled. Richie chuckled and rolled his hips up. Eddie gasped and pushed his ass back into it. “Fuck me,” he moaned. Richie bit his lip.

“Fuck, I fucking want to,” Richie sighed and touched down Eddie’s thighs.

“Then do it, baby,” Eddie whispered rolling his hips. Richie groaned and let his head roll back as his body worked perfectly with Eddie’s.

“Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. God, have you ever even done it?” Richie asked. Eddie kissed his neck and roughly rocked his hips back and forth. He could feel Richie’s dick through his sweatpants, and he desperately rubbed himself against it.

“Done what?”

“ _Sex_ , you idiot,” Richie said and felt drunk off the man on top of him. Eddie slowed down a little as he thought about it and blushed.

“Uh…n-no…”

“Ever fingered yourself?” Richie asked. Eddie blushed bright red.

“No…b-but who said I’d bottom!” Eddie snapped.

“You literally asked me to fuck you. I’m not sure how else to interpret that,” Richie pointed out. They were both panting pretty hard as their hips slowly came to a stop.

“Fuck…I have no clue what I’m doing,” Eddie admitted. Richie chuckled and let his head down again.

“Fuuuuck that’s kinda hot,” he said.

“How is that hot! I’m a useless virgin!” Eddie blurted. Richie looked at him with wide excited eyes.

“Fuck, like completely? Not even fooled around a little?” Richie asked. Eddie blushed and crossed his arms feeling self conscious.

“N…not a lot. Mostly just…making out after a couple drinks at a party,” Eddie answered truthfully. Richie’s eyes rolled back and his head plopped down as he smiled his dopey smile.

“Today the universe decided to give me my Christmas gift early. Oh my god,” he said. Eddie frowned and leaned down to lay on top of Richie. Arms wrapped around him, and he enjoyed the warmth they shared.

“But…I do want you to fuck me,” Eddie reminded him.

“We need lube…and you need to like fast or something,” Richie replied. Eddie pushed himself up and frowned.

“Fast? Like not eat?” He asked. Richie nodded.

“Anal is uh not easy to prepare for and not fucking neat and clean, Eds. So unless you wanna be bombs away, air and water are your best friends. That or a fucking enema,” he replied. Eddie thought for a moment.

“Can we do it tomorrow then?” He asked. Richie made a strangled noise and nudged his hips up.

“If you wanna…I’ll force Alison to take us to CVS tomorrow and we can get supplies,” Richie murmured. Eddie nodded and leaned back down to kiss Richie’s neck.

“We can still do things tonight…we don’t have to stop,” Eddie assured him. Richie bit his lip and reached down for Eddie’s ass again.

“You’re singing sweet music to my ears, baby,” Richie hummed and allowed Eddie to kiss and lick his throat before trailing down to his collarbones. Eddie pulled of Richie’s shirt, and took the time to quickly fold it and set it to the side. Richie chuckled and undid the button to Eddie’s jeans. “You’d make a sexy house keeper,” he hummed. Eddie smiled back and kissed him.

“You’re dumb.”

“Oof…could you imagine that? You’ve been cleaning and working all day, and I come home early. Of course you’re in a sexy French maid outfit, and-“

“Oh my god, shut up,” Eddie giggled and hit his chest.

“Fuck, I’m thinking about it right now. You’d look sexy in those short skirts. With your cute butt peeking out and your tiny little waist cinched in,” Richie rambled.

“You really are a trashmouth,” Eddie murmured. The fantasy did sound appealing though, but only because of how turned on Richie sounded talking about it.

“Think you’d let me fuck you in it? Keep the skirt on with those skimpy panties around your ankles? God, I’d fuck you over the counter you’re cleaning,” Richie continued all while squeezing Eddie’s ass through his jeans and finally wiggling under the denim. Eddie moaned when Richie had him in both hands and pushed him against his hard cock.

“I don’t even have a maid costume, y-you fucking pervert,” Eddie replied trying to ignore how hot Richie made him describing that scene. Richie smirked and leaned his head up to nibble on his ear.

“You love it, don’t you, Eds? Hearing how I wanna fuck you…bet it’s turning you on like crazy,” Richie said before kissing the side of his throat. Eddie moaned again and held his hands against Richie’s chest.

“Rich…”

“You turn me on so bad. You turn me on all the fucking time. Y’know how many times I fucked my fist wishing I was fucking you? Because I don’t. Lost track of that long ago,” Richie continued speaking against his ear as he rubbed their bodies together. Eddie whimpered, and let Richie roll his hips up into him.

“You’re so gross,” Eddie sighed and yet he loved every word. 

Richie bit his ear lobe and then smiled before turning them over. He leaned back to start tugging on Eddie’s jeans, and successfully pulled them off his thin supple legs. He touched every inch of them immediately upon sight, and bit his lip looking at the smooth skin in front of him. Eddie’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest. His hands shaky as he pushed his hair out of his face to watch Richie look at him. He wriggled a little under Richie’s eyes and hands, and was proud to get him to look back at Eddie’s face. Surely he was beyond red, but that didn’t matter to him. He just wanted Richie to look at him all.

“Richie…I like it when you touch me,” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded and touched his waist again. “Touch me more…please.”

“Fuck, Eddie,” Richie groaned and leaned down to kiss him. Their hips slotted perfectly, and Eddie could feel their cocks sliding together through the layers of fabric.

“Less clothes,” Eddie breathed and moved his body in absolutely filthy ways. Richie nodded and pulled away to tug off his sweatpants. Eddie’s eyes instantly found the wet spot at the front of his boxers, and nearly gasped when he pulled them down too. “Fuck…”

“Like what you see, babe?” Richie smirked. He sounded confident, and yet his fingers were shaking as he played with the elastic of Eddie’s boxer-briefs. Eddie’s legs drew together, but with Richie sat between them he blocked them from closing like his body wanted to.

“Fuck, it’s…h-how the fuck…is that going to _fit?_ “ Eddie stammered. Richie frowned and stopped tugging at the material covering Eddie’s body.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Eddie sat up to get a better look, and Richie turned bright red as he realized what he was talking about.

“Dude, you’re like…fucking huge,” Eddie said with wide eyes.

“Uh…it’s not…it’s not _that_ big,” Richie replied. “C-can you stop staring at it, Jesus Christ, Eds.” Eddie quickly snapped his eyes away and his embarrassment caught up to him.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I just…I-I didn’t think you’d be…” fucking _hung_.

“I’m not! It’s barely seven-“

“ _Seven_ inches?” Eddie repeated a little loudly. Richie covered his mouth.

“I dunno! I haven’t measured since high school, dude,” he lowered his voice to a whisper. Eddie was trying hard not to look at it, but he couldn’t help but glance every so often while trying to maintain eye contact with Richie. “Okay, maybe it’s on the big side, but it’s not like huge…” he said pulling his hand away.

“You know the national average is between five and six inches, right? And you were seven inches in _high school?_ “

“Freshmen year…”

“Richie!”

“What!”

“I thought you were always kidding!” He hissed. Richie frowned.

“About what?”

“Your stupid dick jokes!”

“I mean…I meant them as jokes?”

“Ugh…I can’t believe this,” Eddie groaned.

“I’m sorr-“

“Can I touch it?” Eddie asked. 

Richie’s words stopped at that and he immediately nodded. Eddie reached down and went right for Richie’s cock. It jumped in his fingers the second it came into contact, and Eddie gasped at the pre cum pooling around the tip. He pushed his thumb through it, and Richie shuddered in front of him. Curiously, Eddie lifted his thumb to his mouth and sucked off the wetness. Richie gaped at him, but quickly moaned when Eddie touched him again. This time his fingers fully wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked up. It was dry, so Eddie quickly spat on his hand and continued the movement.

“Fuck, all of that was so hot,” Richie huffed as he nudged his hips up into Eddie’s fist.

“Your skin is warm,” Eddie murmured. Richie pressed his lips together to hopefully suppress any other moans, but that just made it worse.

“Mm…fuck…god, Eddie…” he gasped.

“I’m only touching you,” Eddie said as a smug smile curled across his face. Richie moaned again when Eddie’s hand sped up a little, and he used the pre cum to keep it wet. 

“Oh yeah, y-you’re just touching the most sensitive part of my body. No big d- _deal_ ,” Richie stuttered when Eddie focused his movements on the head of his dick.

“It is sensitive, isn’t it? You’re uncut too, so this is probably driving you crazy, huh?” Eddie murmured. Richie panted like crazy and closed his eyes in bliss.

“Yeah…fuck, I can’t believe this is happening,” Richie breathed. Eddie felt a tug on his heart. It was stupid to get emotional over a hand job, and yet there Eddie was rubbing Richie’s dick while leaning in for a sweet and gentle kiss.

“Thought I’d never…like _never_ …get to do anything like this with you. Thought you would hate me…fuck, I’ve wanted you for years,” Richie murmured between kisses.

“Me too,” Eddie replied. 

Richie pushed forward and had Eddie pinned to the bed. Instead of his hand, he rubbed his cock against the front of Eddie’s boxers. He managed to draw the sweetest sounds from the man under him, and squeezed all up and down Eddie’s legs as they wrapped around him. His moans obviously trying to stay on the quiet side, and his body trembling against Richie as he thrusted against him. Soon Richie had enough of the last layer of fabric, and easily pulled it off like he did with all of Eddie’s clothes.

“God, you’re a fucking sight to see,” Richie cursed as he ran his hands over the uninterrupted skin. It felt nice to touch down from his chest to his knees all without skipping over an inch of fabric.

“Ah…Richie,” Eddie said trying to get his attention. Richie looked at him, but continued to squeeze and grope his ass and thighs.

“Yeah, baby?” He asked. The wild arousal in his eyes mixed with the pet name made Eddie moan again.

“Touch me…please, I’m so hard,” Eddie pleaded. 

Richie nodded before kissing him and taking them both in his hand together. Eddie moaned into his mouth, and reached over his shoulders to drag pink little lines up his back. He hissed at the pain, but kept his hand and his hips moving regardless. The pleasure almost palpable in his gut as it twisted tighter and tighter with his fist. Of course, Eddie was a treat to listen to and watch between kisses. His voice desperate to try and censor itself, but his head so tripped up from the pleasure he couldn’t hold back the broken gasps and mewls while Richie kissed and sucked down his neck. He only left marks below his collarbones, and eventually trailed his lips to one of Eddie’s nipples. Fingers dug into Richie’s hair, and Eddie’s voice hitched at the added stimulation.

“Richie…Richie, baby…fuck…fuck fuck fuck…ahh…aahhh…”

His chest heaved under Richie’s lips, but he merely moved with it while he fucked into his fist. Eddie trembled every time Richie touched him, and he desperately tried to catch his breath when Richie let go of himself and focused only on Eddie. He couldn’t tell what was hotter, Richie’s hand on him or his dick rubbing against the space between his hip and his thigh. With his horny haze his brain quickly supplied him with “both”, and he was cumming hard on his chest. Richie continued rubbing his cock against his skin as he moved his mouth down to lick up the cum splattered across his chest.

“Richie…mmh…cum on me,” Eddie begged. Richie groaned and pushed his knees up so he could grab his dick. “Yes yes, please. Cum on me baby,” Eddie encouraged and touched down Richie’s body. 

Richie groaned and very quickly came from Eddie’s voice. He panted hovering on top of him, and rested his forehead on Eddie’s chest. The room was filled with their breath evening out, and Richie eventually flopped over and clung to Eddie’s arm. Eddie reached back with the same arm Richie nuzzled to pat him and took a few deep breaths.

“Rich…you got cum on me,” Eddie reminded him.

“You told me too,” Richie mumbled against his arm.

“Still, I can’t clean it up. Can you please get a wet wipe or something. _Not_ my shirt off the ground please,” Eddie said. Richie pushed himself up without protest and crawled around Eddie to get to the tissues on his nightstand.

“Do you wanna shower? There’s one next door on the right,” Richie offered as he cleaned up his stomach. Eddie smiled and sat up once he was clean. Richie got up to throw the tissue away, and was met with that same smile when he returned. “Fuck, you’re cute,” he sighed as he flopped down again. Eddie giggled and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Thank you, Richie,” he said softly.

“Holy shit, you’re being nice to me. Maybe there is something special about my dick,” Richie hummed and rolled over to look up at Eddie.

“Yeah, it’s called you’re fucking massive and I hate you for it,” Eddie replied. Richie pouted.

“Nooooo…don’t hate me for my dick…I can’t help it,” he whined. Eddie laughed again and grabbed his boxers to start dressing himself.

“So we’re going to CVS tomorrow?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and watched as he stood up to pull on his shirt and jeans.

“Yeah…yeah I’ll text Alison while…while you shower,” Richie murmured. He sounded tired and distracted, so Eddie leaned down to kiss his forehead before guiding him to sit up.

“You sure she’ll do it? You were pretty rude to Myra today,” Eddie reminded him. Richie shrugged.

“Myra is just a friend. Alison likes me better anyways,” Richie said. Eddie smiled and enjoyed seeing Richie in such a blissed out and delirious state.

“Okay. I’m gonna shower now. I’ll be back,” he promised and got up to grab his pajamas and towel. Richie nodded and flopped back down. He held out a thumbs up, and Eddie left the room to the shower.

Turns out Richie was more or less correct in his prediction on Alison’s reaction. She was still mad, but not mad enough to say no to him. It was more so in the way that she was annoyed with him, but didn’t blame him for what he did. Richie also managed to piss off Connor and was spammed with annoyed messages after he sent that picture of Eddie. He woke up to a solid eight new messages from him, and immediately put his phone down again. He also woke up in his bed alone, and blinked in confusion around the room. Eddie was fast asleep in the other bed, and Richie didn’t think twice about crawling out of his bed and then seamlessly slipping into Eddie’s.

When they woke up, Eddie was the first. He cuddled into the warmth of Richie’s back, and tightened his arms around his ribs. It slowly caught up to him that he fell asleep alone, and he blinked his eyes open to see Richie’s nest of black curls in his face. He sat up.

“Richie…what the fuck are you doing here?” Eddie asked. Richie hummed and reached back for Eddie’s arm and tugged him close again. “Oof!”

“Five more minutes,” he whined.

“Oh my god, you’re a fucking child,” Eddie groaned. Richie turned over and smiled at him. He blinked his tired eyes open, and Eddie couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“Now I’m _your_ fucking child,” he said dreamily. Eddie rolled his eyes and tried to sit up again.

“We need to like actually get up,” he said. He didn’t get very far before Richie was tugging him on top of him again.

“Eddieee…my darling. It is vacation time. We can get up whenever,” Richie slurred with sleep. Eddie tried to push himself up again, but Richie merely held him against his chest.

“Ugh…weren’t we going to go to CVS with Alison?” Eddie grumbled.

“There are many hours in a day, Eds,” Richie sighed and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “And I wanna spend as many of those hours in bed with you,” he added with a smile. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Well, we should at least brush our teeth and get some fucking food,” he said. Richie frowned.

“Did you…uh…change your mind?” Richie asked. Eddie managed to pry himself away enough to look Richie in the eyes.

“About what?”

“The…sex…thing,” Richie stammered awkwardly. Eddie frowned too. “You gotta fast so we avoid any special surprises, y’know?” Eddie blushed and flopped his head down when he remembered that conversation.

“Fuck…uh…what was my other option?” He asked.

“An enema,” Richie deadpanned.

“You mean the thing you-“

“Shove it up your butt and flush it out, yup that’s the one,” Richie confirmed. Eddie frowned.

“…we gotta come up with an excuse for me to not eat dinner then,” Eddie said.

“We could go out with Alison tonight…like to a restaurant instead.”

“Maybe…”

“We‘ll think of something,” Richie assured him.

“But how can we-“

“Knock knock, assholes! You better be decent!” Alex called before bursting in. Eddie jumped and scrambled until he fell of the bed, and Richie laughed loudly as he hit the floor.

“Fuck you, Rich,” Eddie groaned and pushed himself up to sit on the floor. 

“ _I knew it. I knew it. I fucking told you sooooo!_ “ Alex sang as he jumped up onto Eddie’s bed. Richie pushed him off too, and Eddie tried to bite back a chuckle when the teen joined him on the floor. “Ouch. God, what an asshole.”

“I know right?” Eddie giggled.

“Y’all know I’m fucking naked under these sheets, right?” Richie said. 

“Ew! Gross, Richie!” Alex cried as he jumped to his feet and ran out. Eddie stood up to close the door, but Alison was quick to step in after Alex left.

“Richie, what did you do this time?” She asked.

“ _He’s_ the one who fucking barged in like an idiot,” Richie said pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Put some fucking clothes on,” Eddie sighed and turned to go through the dresser.

“Wow, bold of you to sleep naked in the same room as your ‘best friend’,” Alison said using air quotes. Richie chuckled and leaned back as Eddie threw clothes at him.

“Bold of you to assume I was the only one who was naked,” he said proudly. Eddie tossed his boxers across his face and shook his head.

“You’re so gross,” Eddie said.

“What time are we going to the store?” Alison asked.

“As soon as you want to,” Richie said sitting up and pulling on the teeshirt Eddie threw him.

“Okay, how about we go once you’re decent? Alex needs to get some stuff too, and I’d rather deal with all you idiots sooner than later,” she said.

“Sounds good,” Richie nodded. “Now get out so we can fucking change.”

It took them minutes to get changed, and Eddie was surprised to see that Richie just wore whatever Eddie handed him. He looked a little more put together for once, and Eddie liked how he looked in a nice pair of jeans without any rips. Apparently it was his newest pair that he hadn’t gotten his hands on yet. They all put on their boots and piled into Alison’s SUV. Alex sat up front and Richie didn’t feel the need to resist taking Eddie’s hand in the back seat and staring at him for as long as he fucking wanted. Of course this meant that Eddie actually caught him doing it, and would blush and smack his chest. That only made Richie smile wider.

“What do you even need here anyways?” Alison asked as they walked into the store.

“I dunno if you wanna stick around to see us get it, but I’m not gonna tell you either,” Richie said. Eddie was bright red.

“Oh my god, Richie,” he sighed and followed him to the personal care isle.

“What? She doesn’t have to follow us, but it’s useless trying to make her leave,” Richie said.

“Myra texted me by the way,” Alison announced.

“Yeah? What’d she say?” Richie asked as they made their way to the lubricant and condoms. Alison was too busy on her phone to notice where they were.

“She said that Eddie is really cute and she hopes she didn’t ruin her chance with him last night because of you. How’s it feel to be a fucking home wrecker, Rich?” She asked looking up at him. Richie chuckled and tossed his arm around Eddie who was trying to ignore the whole conversation as he read the information on the bottle of lube he picked out.

“To be honest, it’s more like she’s a failed home wrecker because between Myra and I, _I’m_ the one who got the guy,” Richie said. Alison rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

“Whatever. I’m gonna tell her she might still have a shot. What do you think, Eddie?” She asked. Eddie looked up from the bottle.

“Huh?” He asked.

“Myra. Isn’t she cute?” She continued.

“Oh, uh…she’s something,” Eddie said and picked up another bottle.

“This one sounds fun. ‘Self warming’,” Richie said picking up a different bottle.

“God no. I’ve had warming products, and that shit is fucking cursed,” he said. “And don’t get the long lasting one. It’ll make your dick numb,” he added putting the other bottle back.

“Damn. Sounds like it’s not fun either.”

“Should we just get water based? Or skip the condom and do oil? When were you last tested?” Eddie asked.  
  
“Uh…I got tested at the beginning of the year for like an awareness thing, but I’ve never actually done the P in V thing…I guess it’s P in A in this case.” Eddie smacked his chest with the back of his hand.

“God, shut up…I guess if you’re clean and I’m a virgin it wouldn’t hurt to skip out on the condom…although you can’t skip out on clean up duty if you cum inside me,” Eddie said.

“Wait _what?_ “ Alison asked, finally listening after she sent her text. She then looked up and realized which isle they were in. “Richie, what the fuck?”

“What? We wanted to practice safe sex,” he said shrugging.

“Guys, I got what I needed. What’s that?” Alex popped up from the other side and Eddie nearly dropped the lube on the ground. Thankfully he caught it and sighed before putting it back.

“It’s nothing.”

“A-are you kidding me? I-I thought this was all just a joke—you’re _fucking_ him?” She asked sounding mad. Eddie blushed and picked out the oil based lube.

“I got it, Rich. Let’s check out,” he murmured. He tried to pull Richie away, but he stayed out.

“Well, I’m not just _fucking_ him. Y’know, us faggots are capable of _loving_ each other too. Almost like straight people, but it means more because of homophobia,” Richie snarked. Alison frowned at that.

“So…you’re in love with him?” She questioned softly. Eddie blushed deeper and tried to get Richie away. He knew it was useless since she was their ride, but he wanted to put space between them. Maybe space would make this all less uncomfortable.

“Ever since we were kids. It’s kinda been crushing me all these years because I thought he was straight, but last night he told me I was hot,” Richie claimed proudly.

“Richie…” Eddie’s voice begged.

“I just…fuck, I thought it was all a joke! A-and I thought my dad was crazy for thinking you’re gay, but…” she sighed. “Geez, Richie. I’m so sorry. I thought you were pranking me with this.”

“Wait, are you guys buying sex stuff?” Alex whispered to Eddie. He nodded despite wanting to die of embarrassment.

“It’s okay. Just…keep it from George,” Richie requested. Alison nodded.

“Of course. That asshole doesn’t matter. I hope mom divorces him soon. He’s a fucking douche.” Alex snorted.

“You can say that again!”

The ride back was kinda fun. Richie pressed kisses against Eddie’s cheeks and forehead and shamelessly ignored his cousins in the front seat. Even when they talked directly to him, Eddie had to redirect his attention. Still, he did the bare minimum to keep his eyes on the other man. Eddie blushed the whole time, but allowed it regardless. It was kinda nice, and it was really cute how affectionate Richie was.

“Sorry, but dinner is on your own tonight,” Stacey announced when the four of them walked in. Eddie felt his body deflate with relief.

“Oh? How come?” Alison asked.

“Maggie and Wentworth are spending the day in the city and are going out for dinner tonight. They invited George and I, and it’s been so long since we’ve gone out,” she explained.

“That’s okay. Uncle Howard is coming tomorrow, right?” Alison said. Stacey nodded.

“Yes, so if you guys could do any extra tidying up that would be nice. Nothing too extreme, but if you see something out of place, just fix it up quickly,” she requested. The four of them nodded and moved to the living room to turn on the TV.

They spent a good amount of time watching movies and playing videos games, but it wasn’t long before George started to nag them. Alex and Alison ignored him, so Eddie and Richie only followed their lead. It was now very clear that the two of them didn’t like him, so Richie didn’t feel bad about disliking him too. Although his nagging got to the point where Stacey encouraged them all to go out for a walk. Stacey was really nice, and Richie could tell she was only suggesting it because she wanted him to shut the fuck up.

“Okay, now Myra is just being annoying,” Alison groaned.

“ _Now_ she is?” Richie asked.

“Don’t be an ass,” Eddie said.

“She keeps texting me about Eddie even after I back tracked and said you’re unavailable,” she sighed.

“Smells like desperation to me,” Richie said. Alex laughed and they high-fived.

“I mean, what else should I tell her? Sorry the guy you’re thirsting after is taken by my gay cousin and that they’ve been in love since childhood?” She said.

“God, please don’t,” Eddie mumbled.

“Why not? It’s true, isn’t it?” Richie said wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist. Eddie bit his lip. Was it? He knew he loved Richie, but they’ve never said it.

“I’ll just tell her you’re for sure dating someone right now,” Alison assured him.

“Thanks…”

“Eddie-poo, won’t you accompany me over there? I have important things to discuss with you,” Richie pointed through the trees and lead Eddie in that direction before he could answer. “We’ll be right back!” He called as Alison and Alex stayed where they left them.

“Richie, what the he-“ 

Eddie was cut off by Richie’s lips pressing firmly, yet so gently against his. He took a gloved hand and held Eddie’s face before doing it again and this time lingering a little longer. It was a sweet kiss. Reminiscent of their first one, but with less tension. No, this one was calm, collected, and Eddie loved the gentle press of Richie’s lips against his face before kissing his mouth again. He smiled when Richie pulled back, and got another peck that made him giggle. Richie then wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly.

“I was getting cold over there,” Richie said nonchalantly. Eddie snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Sure you were,” he mumbled and got on his tip toes to kiss Richie’s cheek.

“Fuck, that was cute,” Richie grinned and kissed him on the lips again. “Cute cute cute!”

“Shut up, oh my god,” Eddie giggled and buried his face into Richie’s scarf.

“It’s…it’s true, y’know?” Richie murmured sounding uncharacteristically shy. Eddie frowned.

“What is?” He asked looking up at him. Richie met his eyes, but they quickly skirted away as his cheeks heated up.

“I…y’know…Alison keeps saying we’re in love and shit, and…I-I don’t wanna put any words in your mouth, but…I’m…” Richie trailed off. He was clearly nervous, but Eddie started to catch on.

“You’re…” he prompted leaning closer. Richie sighed.

“I’ve always had a thing for you, okay? I…I fell in love with my best friend when we were like twelve, a-and no matter how many people I meet or hooked up with or whatever…I only want you. So…uh…I just wanted to make that clear. This isn’t just…something new or even from the past couple years. This is…this is like gross preteen crush, absolute gay disaster, so deep in love that I even love it when you’re a total dick to me, and I understand if it’s not quite the same from you—“

“God, just fucking say it, you dickwad,” Eddie sighed. Richie closed his mouth a smiled.

“I love you, Eddie,” he announced. Eddie smiled back at that.

“I love you too, Richie.”

It was sweet. The whole thing made Eddie happy, and he was enjoying seeing this softer side of Richie. He was vulnerable, and affectionate, and it was so _new_ to Eddie he wasn’t sure how to react except to let it all out too. They spent years repressing and hiding their love behind jokes and insults and useless arguments. He felt as if he was finally letting it out, and it was flooding him. He only hoped that’s how Richie was feeling too. Eddie hopes he was feeling the same cathartic release that came with being gentle for once. Being sweet instead of bitter. Being close instead of pushing away.

They all walked back to the house before it got dark, and when they got back Stacey and George were getting ready to leave. There was a pizza in the oven, and Eddie remembered how hungry he was when he smelled it. His stomach growled, and Richie frowned as he walked past him to grab a glass of water. Alison and Alex must not have heard it because they were instantly back on the TV.

“Okay. I have the pizza in the oven for you kids. It should go off soon. Just make sure to clean up your dishes when you’re done,” Stacey said as George slipped on his shoes.

“No one is drinking wine tonight,” he said sternly.

“I’m twenty-three, I can go to the store and get my own damn wine,” Alison snarked. George opened his mouth to speak, but Stacey quickly rubbed his shoulder.

“What George means to say, is that we have a few bottles saved for Christmas Eve and Day, so if you want some don’t drink the ones in the basement,” she rephrased.

“Sounds good, ma,” Alison said. Stacey nodded and pulled on her jacket.

“Alright. You have my number. Let us know if anything goes wrong,” Stacey said as she hugged Richie goodbye. He accepted it and then joined Eddie in the kitchen.

“Bye, mamma,” Alison and Alex said in unison, and with that they left.

“Well today worked out fabulously well,” Richie said. Eddie finished his glass and put it in the sink before nearly running away from the oven. “You okay? Richie asked following him to the bottom of the stairs.

“No, I’m fucking _hungry_ ,” Eddie grumbled as he started to head up. Richie quickly grabbed his hand.

“Whoa whoa, calm down. What…what do you wanna do?” He questioned rubbing his knuckles. Eddie stepped down the stairs closer to him and spoke quietly so the others wouldn’t hear.

“I’m gonna shower, then we’re gonna fuck, and then I’m gonna fucking _eat_ ,” he said and then turned to jog up the stairs without another word. 

Richie stood there speechless, and then ran his fingers through his hair as he contemplated telling Alison and Alex he was headed up. He looked over at them, and they were still transfixed on the TV, so he decided to quickly grab a sleeve of crackers and dart upstairs. The water turned on just as Richie got to the top step, and he tried not to think too hard about what was happening as he walked into their shared room. He closed the door behind him and pulled out his phone to plug it in on his nightstand next to the crackers. A few more messages from Connor popped up, but he had been ignoring those all day. Instead he decided to text Alison warning her not to come into his room tonight. He received a “TMI” in response and rolled his eyes before setting it down and peeling off the rest of his layers.

One of his least favorite parts of visiting family was the layering. This year it was worse since LA had a heatwave and he had gotten so used to over one hundred degree weather. He wore two pairs of pants and his long underwear he packed on a whim. After almost freezing his ass off on the ice the other day, he was a lot more protective of his lower half. The snow pants and jeans quickly got tossed to the dirty clothes bin, and he then started rolling off his sweaters and shirts. 

Just as he pulled off his last teeshirt, Eddie came in with a towel around his waist and his clothes clutched to his chest. He turned to lock the door, and Richie got an eye full of his bare shoulders and back. Eddie sighed as Richie sat on the edge of his bed and watched him place the neatly folded clothes on his bed. He then looked over at Richie and blushed when he remembered how naked he was.

“Uh, sorry…it’s hard to think because…” Eddie’s stomach growled and Richie smiled apologetically.

“I thought you might want a snack,” he said and held up the crackers he grabbed earlier. Eddie lit up once they were brought to his attention, and he nodded before walking over and accepting it from him.

“Fuck, thank you so much,” he said and sat next to Richie. He ripped it open and started eating as Richie awkwardly twiddled his thumbs.

“So…you’re still up for this?” He asked. Eddie nodded with a mouthful of saltines.

“I mean…I didn’t eat all day for this, so you better make it worth it,” he said poking him. Richie let out a nervous laugh, and Eddie raised a brow.

“Right…uh…I-I told you I’ve…I’ve never really gone this far before, right?” He asked. Eddie’s chewing slowed and he thought back to when they bought the lube.

“You mentioned it, yeah,” he confirmed.

“Okay, so uh…I mean…s-sorry if it’s uh not that good,” he said.

“God, we haven’t even done anything and you’re already apologizing?” Eddie said. Richie shrugged.

“Between the two of us, I’m actually _not_ as confident as I seem,” Richie confessed. Eddie set the crackers down on the nightstand again and flicked his ear. “Ow! Okay, that was unnecessary.”

“So is whatever this shit is. Rich, I’m _teasing_ you. I know it’ll be good because it’s us,” Eddie told him with a straight face. Richie blinked at him and then smiled a little.

“It’s us…” he echoed. Eddie blushed and nodded.

“It is…and that means…everything will be okay,” Eddie’s voice got soft, and he relished in the feeling of being vulnerable. It made him nervous, but Richie’s smile made it better.

“Okay. I like that,” he said and turned to face Eddie more. They sat there on the edge of the bed facing each other, and Eddie was the first to reach out and touch down Richie’s arms.

“Where did those come from?” Eddie asked feeling the muscle starting to firm up under Richie’s arms.

“Lots of volunteer hours at the schools radio station. There’s a lot of boxes that need to be moved. That and being one of the few guys in theater means carrying lots of ladies,” Richie replied.

“Wow. Too bad you’re gay. Sounds like you could get a lot of action,” Eddie said leading down to his forearms. Richie nudged his way under to edge of Eddie’s towel and touched his knee.

“Nah, I prefer you over the entire theater class,” Richie hummed and leaned in to kiss his neck. Eddie giggled at first, but eventually leaned into it as Richie moved his hand under his knee to pull him closer.

“Isn’t everyone in California insanely hot?” Eddie asked moving his head to speak closer to his ear. Richie made a non committed sound and moved to kiss under Eddie’s ear.

“Kinda…like objectively yeah, but they’re no where near as hot as you,” Richie answered before tugging on his lobe.

“You’re so…full of it…” he trailed off as Richie continued with his mouth and moved his hand up higher on his thigh again.

“Mm…and you’re sexy,” he said moving Eddie closer until he was about halfway in his lap.

“Rich…” he trailed off and moaned at all the things he was doing with his mouth on and around his ear.

“Yeah, baby?” Richie responded, and Eddie wanted to tackle him then and there. He didn’t have the chance to as Richie reached for his ass and pulled him fully on his lap. The towel was starting to come loose, but Eddie had no time to notice it when soft hot lips were against his nipple.

“Ah…fuck, Richie,” Eddie whimpered and couldn’t help but roll his hips forward.

“Fuck, I’m falling off the stupid bed,” Richie groaned and pushed Eddie back. He panted and blushed as Richie moved more onto the mattress, and ran his fingers through his hair. He then readjusted his towel, but was quickly yanked closer to Richie and it was just as disheveled.

“Jesus Christ, Richie,” he huffed in annoyance and returned to his lap when he guided him there.

“I gotta say, it’s kinda hot to see you so worked up even though I did practically nothing,” Richie teased and kissed his jaw.

“It wasn’t _practically nothing_ you were _practically_ _groping_ me,” Eddie muttered bitterly. Richie grinned and touched under the towel again.

“Can you blame me? You’re basically naked right now, and the only thing stopping that is this little towel you came parading around in,” he said as he fully cupped Eddie’s bare ass.

“I was not parading around…”

“You so were. You’re hot and you know it, Eddie spaghetti.”

“Don’t fucking call me that when you’re feeling me up, dickwad,” Eddie grumbled. Richie laughed and then pushed Eddie’s hips forward. He bit his lip at the friction, and watched Eddie’s brows knot.

“Then what should I call you?” He cooed and moved his hands back a little to feel his thighs again. Eddie touched his shoulders, and kept his hips moving.

“I…I-I like it when you call me baby…a little bit,” he said shyly. Richie grinned at that and pulled his hands from under the towel to touch his waist.

“Is that so?” He hummed. Eddie nodded, and then gasped when Richie moved to lay him on his back. Lips had returned to his neck, and Eddie had his arms wrapped tightly around Richie’s. “What a coincidence, I like it when you call me that too.”

“God, we’re _both_ fucking stupid,” Eddie sighed. Richie laughed at that, and Eddie laughed with him. Then the laughing turned into kissing, and Eddie was feeling needy for more.

“Can I?” Richie asked touching the edge of the towel over Eddie’s waist. 

He nodded instantly and laid back to watch Richie’s face as he unwrapped him like a present. His eyes were just as eager to take in every detail of Eddie’s body as they were last night. He touched his usual go-to, thighs hips ass, and groaned just looking at him. Eddie reached for his shoulders and pulled him back down for another kiss. Of course he obliged, but he was obviously distracted by how _naked_ Eddie was under him. Logically he knew he was no more naked than last night, but they had said so much since then Richie truly felt like he was experiencing it all for the first time again.

“Richie…do you…do you have it?” Eddie asked between rough kisses. Richie kissed him a little harder and hummed before pulling back.

“Have what?” Richie rasped. Eddie pouted and pulled his legs up a little.

“The lube from earlier,” he whispered to remind him. Richie’s eyes went from lidded and hazy to wide and excited before he nodded and turned to his nightstand. Eddie pushed himself up on his elbows “And Richie…” he spoke louder to grab his attention while he grabbed the lube. His head whipped back, and Eddie felt his legs close shyly. “…please get naked too…” he requested.

It was comical how Richie scrambled to get out of his long underwear. The minute Eddie asked him with those adorable puppy dog eyes of his, he was on it. He tossed them out on the floor, and smiled at the wrinkle of disgust on Eddie’s face while he crawled back between his legs. He touched Eddie’s knee, and the other man trembled as he gently moved his knees apart.

“Are you still cool with this? It’s okay if you’re too nervous—“

“No, I…I wanna feel you,” Eddie said looking up at him with wide and eager eyes. Richie tried to bite back a groan, but he couldn’t help what Eddie’s eyes did to him.

“Fuck, okay…yeah, that’s no biggie,” Richie nodded and uncapped the bottle.

Eddie laid back and sighed. He leaned his head to the side to watch Richie warm the product between his fingers, and bit his lip as he noticed for the millionth time how attractive his hands were. Definitely the most exciting part of the process Eddie was looking forward to was the fingering. Not only did it sound a little less uncomfortable than Richie’s cock, but it also sounded really hot to have Richie’s fingers knuckles deep inside him.

“Do you want me to like announce this shit or something, or should I just go for it?” Richie asked. Eddie readjusted his hips and opened his legs a little wider.

“Go for it, baby,” Eddie mumbled. 

Richie clenched his teeth at that, and Eddie could see it in his jaw. He smiled and subtly moved his body in hopes to make him start. Richie noticed the cute little body rolls Eddie was giving him, and leaned down to kiss his stomach. He moaned, and then flinched when Richie reached between his legs. His fingers hadn’t even touched him yet, but Richie was cautious and pulled away before kissing his cheek and his neck.

“You okay?” Eddie nodded.

“It’s just…I wasn’t expecting it,” he explained.

“That’s okay. Whatever you need or want I’ll do it, okay?” Richie assured him. 

Eddie nodded and let Richie continue his path. He started by taking Eddie’s dick and warming it up a little instead of getting right to it. His fingers wrapped around it loosely at first, but tightened when he heard Eddie whimper. Thick frames slide down his nose, and he quickly pushed them back up so he wouldn’t miss a thing Eddie did underneath him. He moaned and panted and writhed, and Richie loved every second of it.

“Rich…Richie, move on,” Eddie breathed grabbing the sheets behind him.

“Why? You look so fucking good like this,” Richie spoke without thinking, and it made Eddie whimper again.

“Seriously…ah…I’m gonna cum…” he confessed. Richie paused at that, and Eddie instantly regretted stopping him. “Please…just…” he reached down to Richie’s wrist, and took a shaky breath as he guided his fingers further down.

“Christ, Eds. You’re killing me,” Richie said rubbing circles against his hole. Eddie squirmed at the new sensation and groaned in frustration when Richie pulled away again. “I’m just getting more, baby,” Richie assured him.

Sure enough the bottle clicked open again and Richie was warming up the product again. It didn’t need much warming since it had rolled between Eddie’s waist and the towel. Still, Eddie didn’t miss how he always made sure it was a good temperature for him, and felt a flutter in his heart. It was stupid, but he couldn’t help but feel cared for in that sense as Richie leaned over him again.

“I’m gonna push in a finger now, okay? It’s gonna feel weird for a minute,” he told him. 

Eddie nodded and reached up to wrap his arms around Richie’s neck. He mirrored Richie’s breathing, and it was obvious he was trying to prompt him into taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes once he got the rythme and leaned his head back. Once he felt Richie push in he felt tense again, but he tried his hardest to relax his body. Richie pet his hips with his free hand and then loosely stroked his dick again as he pushed his first finger all the way in. Eddie took more deep breaths, but when he started to move out and back in he couldn’t help but gasp.

“Richie! Fuck…that’s so weird,” he panted. Richie chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.

“Trust me, okay? I’ve done this much before,” Richie assured him.

“Gross…don’t wanna hear that,” Eddie said.

“What? Are you jealous? You shouldn’t be. I was thinking of you the whole time.”

“Ooooh my god, shut up. Just shut up, Richie. I swear to fucking go—“ Eddie gasped when Richie eased a second finger in and seamlessly continued fucking him with it. “Fuck you,” he groaned.

“Maybe next time babe. You’re the one who didn’t eat for this,” Richie said with a smirk. 

Eddie plopped his head back and closed his eyes so he could properly ignore Richie’s bullshit and focus on the pleasure. It still felt kind of awkward, and when Richie spread his fingers and scissored them Eddie couldn’t tell if it was just more weird or if it was kinda good. All he knew was that he couldn’t stay still. The new sensations were all so much, and he was easily getting overwhelmed from it. He wasn’t exactly overwhelmed in a bad way, but it was a lot. Richie kissed his neck and sucked more hickeys over his chest as he pushed deeper and harder with his fingers. He took his hand off of Eddie’s dick, and before he could complain he felt Richie’s fingers curl up against his walls. Eddie almost wanted to tell him to stop, but he eventually curled them _just_ right and then Eddie couldn’t say _anything_. At least…anything coherent.

“Oh _fuck!_ ,” he gasped. His whole body bending and arching with pleasure as Richie continued curling and milking the spot he had found. Eddie let out a choked moan, and dissolved into a puddle of blubbering cries he tried to make quiet.

“C’mon, baby. No one’s upstairs. Parents are gone. C’mon. I wanna hear you. Wanna hear how I make you feel,” Richie begged and slowed the curl of his fingers. Eddie whimpered and whined with each breath he took, and Richie loved the sound.

“Richie! You fucking asshole!” Eddie hissed. Richie laughed and moved himself up to kiss him on the lips. Eddie knotted his fingers in his messy hair, and continued the kiss.

“Why am I such an asshole babe?” He asked and moved his fingers so they pressed up against the spot whenever he pulled out. Eddie moaned every time Richie touched it, and he could barely think clearly between the pleasure and the hunger he was still feeling.

“Mm…y…you slowed down…I…I want you to fuck me…fuck me…ahh…” Eddie stammered while trying to look Richie in the eyes. He failed sometimes. The pleasure so good it made his eyes roll back. Still, he could see it make Richie lose his composure and move a little faster.

“Do you want me to fuck you or do you want another finger?” Richie asked. He sounded like he was struggling to stay calm, and Eddie loved that. His first urge was the former, but as he thought back to when he held Richie in his hand he decided on the ladder.

“Another…but make it quick,” Eddie answered.

“Baby, that is entirely dependent on you,” Richie cooed and reached for the lube to coat his fingers again.

“Shut up,” Eddie murmured and caught his breath while Richie’s fingers were out of him.

“There’s one good way to shut me up,” Richie said with a grin. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and reached for him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Eddie’s, and then eased his three fingers inside him. Richie groaned at how easy it was to push into him, and kissed at his neck while Eddie moaned and gasped at the stretch. He resumed curling his fingers, and hearing Eddie’s breath hitch was the most satisfying sound he had ever heard. Richie kissed his cheek and murmured sweet nothings against his lips as he properly and thoroughly stretched him out. Eddie pushed his legs back, and gasped at the new angle.

“Rich…Richie, please,” Eddie begged.

“Please what?” Richie responded. His own brain was getting hazy with the lust just from watching Eddie react so well. He whimpered and wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist.

“Please…please, _please_ fuck me,” he pleaded. Richie moaned too, and kissed him hard on the lips. Eddie tried to push their hips together with his ankles.

“Fuck, baby,” Richie grunted and pulled his fingers out. Eddie continued to moan and whine for it while Richie spread more lube over his cock.

“Jesus Christ, _why_ are you so big? This is so stupid,” Eddie complained.

“I haven’t even put it in yet!” Richie argued.

“Then fucking do it, dickwa-“ Eddie got cut off with a moan, and squeezed his eyes shut when Richie finally pushed his cock in. “Aahhh… _fuck_.”

“Shit, you’re so tight still,” Richie gasped as he pushed in some more.

“Mmm…Richie,” Eddie whined.

“So tight, so fucking perfect…” Richie panted and pushed in more until his hips were flushed with Eddie’s ass. “Fuck, that’s so fucking good,” he groaned.

“You’re still really big,” Eddie said.

“Are you seriously trying to argue about this _now?_ “ Richie asked trying to keep his head straight and his hips still. Eddie was doing the exact opposite and was grinding his ass against Richie.

“This is the perfect…mmhhh…perfect time! Y-you’re literally inside me, and…oh god, you’re _inside_ me,” Eddie moaned and pushed his ass down, desperate for the friction.

“Fuck, stop fucking moving. I’m gonna bust a fucking nut if you don’t…fuck, if you don’t calm down,” Richie growled and tried to hold Eddie still.

“I want it. Please. Move. Fuck me,” Eddie said as he struggled in Richie’s grasp.

“I’m a virgin too, man! I’m super sensitive, so— _Aahhh!_ “ Richie shouted when Eddie pushed him forward with his ankles again, and couldn’t resist continuing to grind his hips into Eddie’s.

“Fucking shit that’s good,” Eddie sighed. “I want more. Richie, I want more,” he said looking up at him with pinched brows. Richie pressed his lips together in frustration and couldn’t resist those big brown eyes.

“What do you want, baby?” He rasped.

“Move please. I wanna feel you moving,” Eddie urged. 

Richie nodded and braced himself before pulling out and pushing back in. Words were lot to both of them, finally, as Richie continued his slow thrusts in and out of Eddie. His hands still gripped Eddie’s hips, and they slipped up to his waist as he started to move faster. Every push and pull made Eddie gasp and moan, and hearing all the desperate little sounds he was capable of making made Richie lose his mind. He bit his lip as every sound encouraged him to move faster, and before he knew it he was pounding his hips as fast as he could. Eddie loved it, and twisted his body in the hottest way Richie had ever seen a body move before.

“Ah! Richie…touch me, please,” Eddie gasped. Richie did as he asked and let go of his waist to grab his cock. He cried out at the contact, and Richie cursed as the heat in his gut tightened.

“Fuck, you sound so fucking slutty,” Richie’s voice was a complete wreck, and it turned Eddie on more.

“Mmh…yeah?” Eddie asked running his hands down Richie’s chest.

“Yeah, you sound like…like I should fucking pay you for this shit,” Richie rambled.

“Call me a slut again,” Eddie whispered. Richie groaned.

“You’re such a slut…fuck…you fucking starved for this, huh? So desperate for my cock, you’d do anything. So fucking slutty. So fucking hot,” Richie went on and found himself going faster the more he talked. Eddie whined and touched all over Richie’s pale skin. His eyes stuck watching his body and the muscles working under his skin to fuck him.

“Fuck…Rich, I’m gonna cum,” he announced looking back up to his eyes. Richie huffed and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

“You’re gonna cum like this? With me calling you a dirty fucking slut?” Richie asked whispering in his ear. Eddie gasped at that and moved his arms around Richie’s neck.

“Richie…baby…” he whispered back. Richie grunted at that.

“Fuck…oh shit…god, you’re so hot, y’know that baby? So fucking hot all the time. I wanted to kiss you so much today,” Richie rambled and let go of his waist with his other hand to move one of Eddie’s legs over his shoulder. Eddie moaned happily at the new angle and moved Richie’s mouth to his.

“You did…I wish you did more…” Eddie reminded him between kisses.

“I’ll kiss you right on the mouth in front of all my family if you want,” Richie professed. Eddie cried. “I mean it. I don’t care. I love you,” he continued.

With that Eddie was cumming. He tried not to be very loud, but he allowed himself a little volume because he knew Richie would like it. His body went so tight and rigid he could feel Richie pulsing and shaking against him from it. He jolted with each thrust as Richie fucked him through his orgasm, and he was shaking with him by the time Richie came inside him. Eddie held him close against his chest when he finished, so he couldn’t pull out yet even if he wanted to. So he stayed their in Eddie’s arms and took his time to catch his breath. Shaky fingers ran through his hair, and Richie kissed the closest available skin to his lips as they calmed down.

“Fuck, that was…holy shit,” Eddie said first. Richie nodded against his chest and slipped his arms around his waist to hug him.

“It’s good shit…I’ve never…I came so fucking hard, dude…” Richie mumbled. Eddie giggled and kissed the top of his head.

“I’ve never felt like that before. It was…I think it was worth it,” Eddie sighed. Richie smiled at that and pushed himself up to kiss him on the lips.

“I’m glad it was worth it,” Richie murmured and then kissed him again. Eddie accepted it, but ended it before Richie could add another.

“As much as I _love_ all of this…I’d like to take another shower and fucking eat something,” Eddie reminded him. Richie nodded and gently pulled himself out. They both made a sound of discomfort. Eddie was thankful they kept his towel under him when he felt a disgusting mixture of lube and cum ooze out of him after Richie pulled out.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed and flopped onto his back.

“This is fucking gross,” Eddie said wrinkling his nose.

“Then go take a shower,” Richie said.

“You’re taking one after me,” Eddie said sternly as he sat up.

“What? Why?” Richie asked. Eddie leaned over and swiped his finger across Richie’s forehead, and then wiped the sweat he gathered on his cheek.

“That’s why. I’ll let you know when I’m out,” he said as he got up and rewrapped his towel. Richie watched him and smiled as he headed for the door.

“Okay…sounds good.”

“And…Richie…” Eddie said stopped at the door. Richie pushed himself up to look at him better.

“Yeah?” Eddie smiled.

“Thanks…for everything tonight,” he said sweetly. A smile tugged at Richie’s mouth.

“Thanks to you too, spaghetti man,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes, but still hesitated to leave.

”I love you, Richie,” he said fondly. Richie’s smile widened.

”I love you too, Eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mrry crimus


End file.
